1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device having a light-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting element, a method for driving the same, a driving circuit and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (hereinafter, referred to as ‘OLED element’) called an organic electro-luminescent element or a light-emitting polymer element as a next-generation light-emitting diode replacing a liquid crystal element has gotten a lot of attention. Since this OLED element is self-luminous type, it shows low dependence on the view angle and does not need a backlight or reflected light, thereby having excellent characteristics as a display panel such as the reduction of power consumption or thinning. Here, the OLED element is a current-type driven element that does not have the voltage holding like a liquid crystal element and cannot maintain the light emitting state when a current is interrupted. Consequently, when the OLED element is driven in the active matrices mode, it is common that the voltage corresponding to the pixel gradation is input to the gate voltage and the voltage is held by a gate capacitor, etc. and the current corresponding to the gate voltage continuously flows in the writing period (select period).
In this configuration, there is represented the problem that as the threshold voltage characteristic of the driving transistor fluctuates, the brightness of the OLED element for each pixel is various, whereby the visual quality is deteriorated. For this reason, in JP-A-2003-177709 is disclosed the technology that corrects the variance of the threshold voltage characteristic of the driving transistor by programming to input the voltage corresponding to the current to be supplied to the OLED element in the gate of the driving transistor after flowing the constant current from the driving transistor to the data line while connecting the driving transistor to the diode in the writing period.
However, a current that flows the driving transistor gradually approaches zero in the vicinity of the threshold voltage. Consequently, securing sufficient time is required to maintain the voltage corresponding to the gate threshold voltage of the driving transistor. Accordingly, the writing period may get longer so as to implement sufficient correcting.